User talk:DarthNicky
hi I like edgy stuff and islands. ive known about this wiki 4 4 years-Orwell oh, gg. But do you remember me from althist wiki? I was the one with the Ireland in ww2 althist DarthNicky (talk) 00:49, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey this is Epic gammer here and I don't mean to be rude here but I was wondering how the post-war British Isles map was going sorry I don't think I can do it. I had it made but then my computer decided to shit itself before I could save it. I really don't want to do it over again. sorry Hey, I hear what happened, sorry about your computer and having not responded in a long time, if you do get this then thanks for telling me and for trying to make the map New Ireland I would prefer the usage of the Republic of New Ireland since the NIR does sound close to the NCR. New Ireland could just be an alias for the country. Would the New Irish Republican Army be renamed or no Epic gammer (talk) 02:19, June 28, 2017 (UTC) ok, I'll get to work changing everything. But no, the NIRA wouldn't be changed, I think it sounds nice. DarthNicky (talk) 03:43, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Halo Yes I am interested in Halo and I've been playing the games for a long time. If I were to get involved with Halo fanon, I would be more interested in focusing on the backstory before the first game. Epic gammer (talk) 15:28, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Well, coincidentally that's sort of what I've been doing. I've started a group focusing on expanding the Interplanetary Wars that took place in the 2100s (https://www.halopedia.org/Interplanetary_War) as well as the Colonial era, up until 2450. Here's a link to the page if you wanna see. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Colonial_Conflicts DarthNicky (talk) 15:48, July 24, 2017 (UTC) War in Britain Hey so I recently uploaded two images that I planned on using for the War in Britain article and I was wondering when we should get started on the conflict as I'm ok with waiting until every major battle of the Frontier War is done before moving onto the next conflict. Epic gammer (talk) 19:53, September 25, 2017 (UTC) War in Britain Hey so I recently uploaded two images for battles and campaigns during the War in Britain and I'm wondering when we should start making the conflict itself. Epic gammer (talk) 19:57, September 25, 2017 (UTC) I'll start working on the Siege of Cork as soon as I can, and after that we can work on the final battle. Then we can go ahead and start on the War for Britain.DarthNicky (talk) 16:02, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Great and I was thinking that there'd be a rebel faction within England that would support overthrowing the monarchy in favor of a republic like the English Republican Army of some sort Epic gammer (talk) 19:43, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt you, especially if you're busy, but I recently came across some flags that I think could be used as the banners for the Gaelic Coalition and the English Republican Army. Tell me what you think. Epic gammer (talk) 04:36, September 30, 2017 (UTC) English Republic Flag.png|Gaelic Coalition Flag English Republic Flag 2.png|English Republican Army Flag eh I don't think the Gaelic Coalition needs a flag but the English flag looks cool DarthNicky (talk) 04:43, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Should the Gaelic flag be the flag of a proposed provisional government in England in the hypothetical Gaelic Coalition victory in the War in Britain then? Epic gammer (talk) 04:49, September 30, 2017 (UTC) How's the Siege of Cork article going btw? Epic gammer (talk) 19:10, October 2, 2017 (UTC) I've been very busy lately DarthNicky (talk) 22:51, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about that Epic gammer (talk) 23:05, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Checking In Hey so I stopped by to see how you were doing. I'm assuming that you're still very busy and I understand that since I've been as well, but I thought that I'd just stop by and see how you were doing that's all. Epic gammer (talk) 06:13, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey it's me again and sorry for appearing to be very desperate and stuffy, but I was wondering how you were doing. If you're still busy, I completely understand and have no issue with that, but with the long absence I was getting worried that something may have happened to you. I just want to make sure you're good that's all. Epic gammer (talk) 06:10, November 12, 2017 (UTC) I'm still alive, just busy. May return sometime soon. DarthNicky (talk) 06:20, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Thank Christ, was just getting worried that's all. Epic gammer (talk) 19:32, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy 2018 and glad you're back Epic gammer (talk) 20:55, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Hey It's been a while hasn't it? I was just wondering how you were doing that's all, even if you don't read this. Epic gammer (talk) 20:55, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Nyland Currency and Economy Looking at the Nyland Commonwealth, a couple things struck me about possible tweaks to the economy. First off, I'm guessing that the use of bullets in the Commonwealth as currency refers to pre-war ammunition, much like in Metro 2033, as people are going to be refilling cartridges, and seeing as Helsinki and Stockholm survived the nuclear war, I suspect people would even get cartridge factories up and running rather quickly. I suspect the use of pre-war bullets as currency would decline over time as caps became more common- brought presumably by the few sailors that brave the Atlantic and cross from North America. Also looking at Helsinki and Stockholm that survived the war, it seems likely that they would have local currencies- especially as both countries would have gold reserves in their capital for backing. I suspect the Nyland Commonwealth economy would be one where traders would accept a variety of different currencies- local currencies (Stockholm krona, Helsinki markka etc), caps, pre-war ammo, Republic of Iceland krona, with different currencies rising and falling in value regularly- as was seen up until the 18th and 19th century, or in the Mojave with the NCR dollar, Legion coins, and caps. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 05:26, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Yeah that seems plausible. I figure it would take some time to re-implement paper currencies based on the gold standard but it could be done by the 2280s. DarthNicky (talk) 15:19, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Balkanized US Here's the Balkanized US, Do You Love it?